Grain carts are commonly used for receiving particulate material therein, such as harvested grain for subsequent transfer to another transport vehicle and/or handling equipment and the like. A typical grain cart construction comprises a hopper tank having an open top arranged to receive grain from a combine or the like therein. The hopper is supported on a frame supported on wheels for rolling movement along the ground and includes a hitch arm for connection to the towing vehicle.
For greater capacity, dual axle configurations are known however, such configurations are difficult to steer. U.S. Pat. No. 6,488,114 by McMahon et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,340,142 by Kuhns disclose dual axle chassis for grain carts in which one axle is actively steered so that the grain cart better tracks a towing vehicle. In each instance a complex actuation is required to effectively steer the wheels on one of the axles. Furthermore, the required design of the chassis in each instance makes it difficult to incorporate adequate suspension to provide an adequate degree of freedom of the movement of the wheels relative to one another, as well as being difficult to incorporate an integral weigh scale into the design.